When I met her Sister
by harmonioushannah
Summary: Set after Allegiant. Eva is daughter of Jeanine Mathews and Andrew Prior, she has been a lab rat for her mum all her life due to the unfortunate fact of her Divergence. Now she is free but she does not know what to do or whet to believe.


I was there when It happened. I was there when that lady killed Jeanine, the leader of Erudite. I hated Jeanine but she did not deserve to die. No one deserves to die because who has the right to decide if someone should live or die. I understand everyone dies at a point, but God should decide when, not other humans. I have been Jeanine's personal lab rat since the age of 4 when she found out I was a divergent, I am part Abnegation, Erudite, Dauntless, Amity and Candor- a bit of everythig. My father is Andrew Prior and my biological mother is Jeanine ex-leader of Erudite.

"All right you may go outside now" Mrs Jacob one of the Factionless told all the Erudite orphans, I was one of them, since the takeover of Erudite headquarters I have stayed in this dirty, abandon warehouse, finally we are allowed outside, all the young children run outside into the sunshine, they don't know who I am or who my mother is, no one does. Today I will run away, everyone thinks I am 15 but Im actually 16, luckily no one has asked my to put my hair up because I use my waist-long strawberry long hair to hide my face which looks exactly the same as Jeanine's. I walk out into the sunlight and don't stop walking no one notices or cares that I am leaving, I don't know where I am going.

As I walk down the street I see a group of Dauntless walking by, they all have knives and guns, I need them, I have fantastic aim since every second I was not in a lab being tested on I was either devising and executing an escape plan or practicing shooting and throwing knives and guns, as self defence obviously. There was a girl in a wheelchair with a bulky guy pushing her, if I somehow got him away I could steal the knife belt hanging on the back of the wheelchair. I ran to the nearest building, ran to the top of the stairs and threw a rock as hard as I could at the boy, he ran to the window and started shooting I went to the other side of the building and jumped off the 2 story building creeping out behind the wheelchair, I had my the knife belt within my grasp when I felt a gun barrel pressed up against my head.

"Drop the knife belt" said a commanding voice

I had 2 choices get shot or comply with the voice, I chose the second option.

"Whats your name" the voice asked

I sighed "Bambi, whats yours" I said in a sarcastically high voice, the girl in the wheelchair snorted

"Im Shauna, the guy that was pushing my wheelchair is Zeke, that girl to your right is Christina and the guy pointing a gun at your head is-"

"Four" he but in

"Names Eva. You mind putting the gun down"

"No, I do mind" said four in a monotone

"Well I do" I replied before using my leg to kick the gun out of his hand, he scrambled to pick it up but I was faster so I rammed my shoulder into him making him fall backwards easily, I did not anticipate this and fell on top of him, he was stronger and was soon sitting on top of me, luckily I was a girl and I had a few dirty tricks up my sleeve, so I kicked him in the balls, he fell down and I got out of the way and onto my feet before he could recover.

All the people around me started laughing except for four, I giggled. Zeke put his arm around and said to four as he was getting up " Please, can we keep her?" Four growled back at him

"So where do you live?" asked Christina

"I um..I aaaa, mmmm- Well I just left the Erudite orphanage" I mumbled, they all stared at me wide eyed

"You look older than 16" stated Shauna

"You're a Erudite?" Shouted Zeke

I thought I might as well tell them, its not like divergent's were treated the same way as before the war so I divulged my story leaving out the part about my mum "I lied about my age because I had no one and Im a Divergent" I smirked as their eyes and mouths popped open

"You guys are doing a great job at catching flies" they shut their mouths in unison and I laughed on the inside when suddenly four punched me in the face, hard, the world blurred and the last thing I saw was the other three trying to pull him off me.


End file.
